Rumours and such
by Villemo
Summary: 8 days after the happenings of Lost City pt 2, some musings from a Captain about the situation at the SGC. (Can be a sequel to “Waiting”&“Avio Amakos”) Slightly SJ -- “They’re at the base when I leave for the day, and they’re still here when


  
**Title:** Rumours and such... 

**Author:** Villemo (villemo112@hotmail.com) 

Disclaimer: As you all know: I do not own the Stargate cast, nor crew. I will however consider any original characters mine.

**Summary:** 8 days after the happenings of Lost City part 2, some musings from a Captain about the situation at the SGC.  
Could be a sequel to "Waiting" and "Avio Amakos". Slightly S/J.  


----

"She really _does_ look like she hasn't gotten much sleep lately. They all do. And they probably haven't. At least I can't imagine when, seeing as they're always around. They're at the base when I leave for the day, and they're still here when I return. Reliable sources tell me they work 24/7. Not that there is anything very unusual about that…"

Spoilers: Lost City part 1&2 aaaand...subtle ones for the rest of the series I guess, maybe...;p

_Sequel_? - Well, it's sort of a sequel to 'Waiting' and 'Avio Amakos', but you don't have to read those to understand this one:)

**AN**: This is sort of a "meanwhile, back at the SGC…"  
I decided to try out a new point of view, hope it works:)

**OFF TOPIC:** 'Evil' readers (no, not evil _readers_ *sighs*;) : In my mind the people on the coach were Sam & Jack, but to you, they can be anyone you want them to be ;p (pokes tongue at the lovely lovely readers who gave wonderful feedback - hmm, whoops, maybe not a good idea!;)   
Seriously: thank you for reviewing. Hopefully you'll like this one too :)  


~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~ 

**[Rumours and such...]**

_"A rumour without a leg to stand on will get around some other way."_  
– John Tudor

She really _does_ look like she hasn't gotten much sleep lately; I muse as I walk through the corridors on level 28 (- the recent gossip from the two airmen at the control post still fresh in my mind).  
They all do. And they probably haven't.  
At least I can't imagine when, seeing as they're always around.  
They're at the base when I leave for the day, and they're still here when I return.   
Reliable sources tell me they work 24/7. Not that there is anything very unusual about that…  
As I walk up the stairs to the control room I realise that Captain Anderson is trying to catch my eye. When he sees that he has my attention he moves his head up and slightly to the side; in a gesture that has become our little cue by now. A 'heads up': She's here, again.   
As I reach the top of the stairs I see her.   
Oh yes. She's here, just sitting. Staring at the 'gate; like she's expecting it to suddenly just power up and bring him home.   
It can't though, because he's _already_ home, or rather he's already _on earth_ – there's a difference. To her: a _big meaningful_ difference. If anyone approaches she jumps up, and looks busy.  
But we all know she isn't; which is really very weird. Because she usually is. She usually seems to have all the answers. Not this time though.  
This time she brings the man with the answers -Doctor Jackson- coffee.  
So it's weird. She must think so too.

Dr. Jackson's coffee usually grow cold before his thoughts do; that is: before he remembers to drink it. And she -the major - usually leaves (his office) before he really becomes aware of her being there.  
Or so they say.  
I guess she doesn't want to disturb. He has to come up with a solution - _the_ solution. To save the Colonel; to save them all really.  
Because, we saved the world. again. and _our_ lives moved on.   
Captain Anderson went on another date with nurse Rush (who has finally 'gotten over' Jonas); the members of SG13 attended baby Janet's christening; and Sergeant Siler finally took that vacation to Europe that he and his wife have been planning for ages.   
Our lives moved on. But theirs didn't.  
They are as much in a stasis as he - the Colonel - is. And so they need to be saved too…

I considerately ignore the major's presence in the control room, (by intently studying some papers in my hand,) and think about how weird it is that it's only been eight days. It seems like much more.  
So much has happened. And so much hasn't.  
We beat Anubis, we saved the world!   
But in many ways, our flagship team is still missing. They haven't really come home yet. Not complete and all-in-one-piece anyway.   
That thought is still inconceivable somehow. Not because we see them as 'superhuman' or… anything. No. It's inconceivable simply because they always do…come home that is.  
They're famous for their 'safe returns'.   
They used to have the luck of the Irish…

I look up and notice Dr. Weir walking down the stairs from her office, down to the control room. And as I watch her greet the Major I realise, and remember, that the latter actually has a reason, a purpose, for being here today.   
We're waiting for word from the Tok'ra, from her father. He is supposed to come through sometime this afternoon.  
Deciding that the 'considerate ignorement' is no longer an appropriate action, I approach and murmur my greetings to the pair (Doctor – Captain. Major – Captain.)   
As I do I notice two airmen standing in one of the corners, having a somewhat hushed conversation. I cast them a stern look; and when they practically scurry away, my suspicions are confirmed; I 'caught them in the act' – gossiping.  
I look over at 'the doctors' to see if they've noticed, they haven't.  
So I sit down in a chair and try to look busy, while my mind wanders…

The rumour mill is practically vibrating at the moment; seeing as no one *really* knows what happened those last fateful hours, before we blew Anubis's ships out of the sky. Oh we all know the basics; they came, they saw, they found, they lost…but no one knows the little words in between. And so there's bound to be some speculations.   
What happened on the ship on their way to that planet? What happened on the way back? When and why did the major take command over the mission? And is it really true that the Colonel 'healed' that jaffa leader?   
So far, there are more questions than answers, but I'm sure the answers – whether they be true or false – will emerge soon enough. They always do.

Some "answers" have already been provided, in several different versions in fact.  
Most concern the question about what _really_ happened at 'his' house when 'she' went to see him that day - after he'd gotten all the Ancient knowledge downloaded into his head. (How do people know these things? Well, Lieutenant Hastings cousin is Colonel O'Neill's next-door neighbour…)   
One rumour has it that the Colonel immediately called Teal'c and Doctor Jackson, and _made them_ come over, so he wouldn't have to be alone with the major. Another states that the jaffa and the archaeologist came unannounced, and interrupted a rather heated…'encounter', for lack of a better word.  
Who knows…there may be some truth in both statements…

There are rumours about all of them.   
Truth be told, there are rumours about every person on this base at some point or another. But right now - ever since he went 'missing'. again. – most rumours seem to be about them. About 'him and her'; the colonel and the major; just because it tickles a fancy.  
I feel for them. I really do. For the whole unit. I can't be easy.  
But their hero status among some causes envy in others.  
And envy makes people 'stand in corners' and whisper about the major behind her back. It makes them collect all the little rumours that have popped up over the years, and gather them into a net that they capture her with.  
// Oh my, is she _still_ sitting there? – What, she thinks he's suddenly just going to 'defrost' and come walking through the _'gate_? He's on _earth_, for gods sakes! – A lovesick second in command, the poor Colonel…//

They're not _that_ many; but they're there. We're no better than others.  
Envy sits deep and stings harshly.  
Saving the world on a daily basis doesn't change that.  
Most of us _like_ the major though, most of us like all of them.  
I pride myself in being one of them.  
I hope they bring him home. I hope they'll be able to go on with their lives.  
I hope for their future. Not because they're heroes, (though they probably are,) but because they're my fellow human beings, my co-workers, and although they're not my _friends_, they deserve to be happy. As we all do…

…   
I start, and glance up from what I'm (seemingly) doing, when the speakers and personnel announce an 'Incoming Traveller' - "It's the Tok'ra ma'am".  
The event horizon ripples then quiets as General Carter comes through the 'gate.  
I stand, from my almost laidback position in the chair, and look over at Dr. Weir.   
She looks back at me for a second, then quickly turns her gaze to the window and we both watch the major as she hurries down to greet her father…  
He hugs her, and whispers something in her ear, as the SFs around them stand down. When he releases her I _think_ she hurriedly wipes away some moisture from her eyes.

Tomorrow, the rumour mill will undoubtedly say she did... 

  
_"There is so much good in the worst of us,  
and so much bad in the best of us,  
that it hardly behooves any of us,  
to talk about the rest of us. "_  
– Edward Wallis Hoch (1849-1925)  


~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~~~oVo~~ 

Hope you liked. Feedback is adored!  
(c) Villemo 2004   
  
  



End file.
